Pazuzu
An ancient demon who rules over the infinite skies of the Abyss. Description The Winged Prince appears as a large, muscular, humanoid male, who is covered in a soft down of feathers and has four great, brown, feathered wings. His eyes are deep, dark pits with an otherwoldly, red glow and he has a falcon-like beak where his nose and mouth should be. He has a steady swarm of abyssal locusts flying around him at all times and is rarely encountered without The Six Wings of Pazuzu - a troop of balor -lead vrocks who are skilled in assassination and reconnaissance. Pazuzu does not carry himself like a Demon Lord, he treats his victims with honor and respect, which is in actuality just a ruse to steal from his victim what he lusts after most, any purity his victim has to offer. Pazuzu has an unholy hunger for honesty, innocence and purity and will do anything to corrupt an especially pure soul. After he takes from his victim all that makes them pure, he fills them with biterness and cruelty. Origin and Exploits Pazuzu is one of the oldest and most reprehensible of the Demon Lords and as such very little is known of his true origin. Some scholars claim he is an obyrith. His rule of the first layer of the Abyss, classicly known as the Plain of a Thousand Portals, has never been contested, but after abandoning Torremor, his former realm, he has established a proper seat of rule on the first layer and his followers, as well as others, now call the layer Pazunia. As a corrupter and defiler of innocence Pazuzu ranks in second only after Grat'tz in cunning and treachery. Pazuzu is one of the only Demon Lords who can manifest freely in the mortal world. Do to this Pazuzu has affected history more so than any other entity in the multiverse, unfortunatly it is hard to track the exploits of the demon lord because no society who has ever dealt with the demon have known his true identity. Pazuzu takes on the names and guises of many ancient dead gods and primordials, so mortals very often pray to him and make sacrifices in his honor thinking that they are praying to another entity entirley. Pazuzu will and oftenly has helped mortals in exchage for small favors, the like of which Pazuzu never mentions before the bargain is struck. He uses this technique to destroy the innocence in those he bargains with, which to Pazuzu is the greatest payment of all. Exarchs, Allies and Followers It is unknown whether Pazuzu has any exarchs. Pazuzu does not make alliences with other members of the Abyss, because to do so would be to make rivals from his ally's enemies. Allies -The Obyriths? Those few who believe Pazuzu to be an obyrith claim that he has a secret allience with the other obyriths hiding in the Abyss including the likes of Dagon, The Queen of Chaos and Obox-Ob ; if this is true, there is little proof to back it. Followers Pazuzu's worshipers have the same tactics and goals at their evil master, destroying innocence and obliterating purity wherever they find it, by offering gifts, boons and cures, all the while sewing seeds of mistrust amongst the recipiants. While most demon -worshipping cults are pleased only when a city is burned to the ground, the Dread Flock of Pazuzu is only happy when the occupents of said city turn on eachother and become paranoid and brash, eventually betraying their friends, families and gods . Powers Granted The Dark Angel of the Four Winds grants his priests and followers powers that help manipulate and corrupt their enemies, through magically enhanced deceit, and cruel bargains: *'Pazuzu's Flock' - This power allows a devotee of Pazuzu to summon a dread flock of demonic, spectral, birds who sweep down and peck the eyes out of their enemies. This power is often used to make sacrifices to the Winged Prince. *'Promise of Strength' - Pazuzu allows his priest to harness some of the dark wish-granting powers he controls. This power grants a boon of strength to one creature, if the creature uses the boon it drains the vitality out of it's friends and allies. *'Abyssal Storm' - This power calls fourth the shieking winds of Pazunia , to intelligently blow creatures about the battlefield. *'Gift of Pazuzu' - Pazuzu grants this power to those who wish to harness the skies like their vile lord. It allows them to polymorph into a bird. *'Wings of Pazuzu' - A more common boon amongst the followers of Pazuzu, this power summons a pair of misty, blood-stained wings which carry the cultist into the air. Rivals and Enemies With his attention focused outward from the Abyss, Pazuzu has garnered few foes amongst the Demon Lords. Lamshtu His only true enemy is Lamashtu , Demon Queen of Monstrous Births, though today Pazuzu only considers her a minor threat. Long Ago Lamshtu was a consort to the Dark Angel of the Four Winds, but she betrayed him. As punishment he used his sharp beak and ripped out her eyes and impaled her on a tower in his former realm of Torremor. There she is still imprisoned and Pazuzu watches ammusedly as she scrapes for influence in the remote abyssal backwater. References #''Demonomicon (Wizards of the Coast - 2010) by: Mike Mearls, Brian R. James, Steve Townshend'' Category:Obyriths Category:Demon Lords Category:Demons Category:Elemental